


Mara, Zed, and the Renegade’s Reveal

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Action, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Beck’s voice boomed. A ringing in Zed’s ears as the world re-focused and the muffled tone of the Renegade through his helmet opened into the clear tones of his best friend.





	Mara, Zed, and the Renegade’s Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 3, 2013 as “Drabble Request #5 - Mara and Zed and The Renegade’s Reveal” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Zed!” His name was shouted as the world crashed down and froze around him. Zed’s breath hitched under the buzzing hum of activated discs and electricity. "You need to move! Now!“

Beck’s voice boomed. A ringing in Zed’s ears as the world re-focused and the muffled tone of the Renegade through his helmet opened into the clear tones of his best friend. Only now, it was tainted by this air of authority that was so foreign to his friend’s relaxed nature it froze Zed faster in his tracks than seeing Beck’s face behind the shattered Renegade’s helm.

"Beck?” Mara asked, her eyes barely open as the Renegade’s broken helm retracted fully, useless with half missing. Zed held her tighter to his chest as his feet started moving. She was injured and needed help–Zed could deal with the Beck-Renegade revelation later when his mind caught up with it. Mara shifted in his arms to sit up, eyes opening and body more awake. “Beck! It’s you! But how? Why!?”

Beck threw his disc ahead of them with a smooth and practiced air, cutting a cord free and knocking a sign down in the path of a team of Red Guards trying to cut them off from the ally. They passed by the shouting guards, and turned sharply into a dark ally. He slammed Zed, still holding Mara into the wall and shushed the two of them. A crate hid their light lines as the guards passed, their boots heavy on the Grid floor. The trio breathed heavily in the silence for a few moments as the immediate danger passed.

Mara pushed herself out of Zed’s arms, hobbling over to Beck as she dragged her injured leg behind. Her voice was raw and hoarse to match her disbelieving eyes. “Beck! You’re the Renegade? Why?”

Without a hint of hesitation, Beck answered: “Bodhi.”

_Of course._ Zed covered his mouth as Mara continued to pry and ask questions in the background. Demanding answers. Zed tuned them out as he wondered: _Would Beck have done the same if it’d been me?_


End file.
